Many conventional lighting systems with filament light bulbs use simple self-oscillating, push-pull switching mode converters (known as electronic transformers) as their power supplies. Electronic transformers are typically low-cost and efficient, which is why they are commonly used in residential and commercial environments. However, electronic transformers are not optimized for use with light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems. More specifically, electronic transformers typically cause LEDs to turn on and off twice every cycle of an alternating current (AC) input voltage. This reduces the average brightness of the LEDs and causes visible flickering in the light produced by the LEDs.